


To Lands Still Unknown

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, Nagamas 2017, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: After the war ended, Ike departed with only his most trusted confidant for company.





	To Lands Still Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryMilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMilkshake/gifts).



> My Nagamas present for CherryMilkshake, who provided me with enough wonderful prompts that choosing just one was hard! I hope it's an enjoyable read! ^^

Ike looked back over his shoulder as he reached the top of the hill, a small smile coming to his lips. "You all right back there?"

Soren, carefully picking his way through the scrubby bushes that clung to the slope, spared a moment for a sardonic glare. "I think I've had enough of the Daein countryside to last me several lifetimes. Though I do take comfort in knowing that it will soon be behind us."

"Most of it already is." Ike shaded his eyes, watching the sun's path as it slowly dipped toward the horizon. "It won't be long now before we reach Hatari."

Soren joined Ike on the hilltop and leaned on his walking-staff, sighing. "I can't say I fancy the idea of crossing the desert, but at least it will be a change of scenery."

Ike chuckled. "For the first few hours, at least."

"Then it will be back to monotony. Nothing but sand as far as the eye can see." Despite his flat tone, Soren still smiled wryly.

Ike glanced at the ground, evaluating its suitability as a campsite. "This looks like as good a spot as any to pitch our tent for the night."

"Thank the goddess. You might have limitless stamina, but as for me--"

Ike winked. "Mia always did say you read too many books."

"And I always said she didn't read nearly enough," Soren grumbled.

"Perhaps both of you had a point." Ike shrugged off his pack, rummaging through it to find the tent canvas. "Well, let's set up camp."

After all the time they'd spent traveling together, the process of making camp came as naturally as breathing. Ike set up the tent and laid out their sleeping pallets inside while Soren gathered firewood and arranged it into a neat circle.

By the time they were finished making camp, the sun had fully set. Soren ignited the campfire with a casual snap of his fingers and sat down nearby to warm himself.

"Titania would have some choice words for you if she saw that." Ike had a teasing note in his voice as he settled in next to Soren.

The mage rolled his eyes. "What the commander doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides, there's no reason to waste time rubbing sticks together when this is considerably more efficient."

"It's not about doing it efficiently..."

"...it's about demonstrating your ability to adapt." The pair finished in unison and shared a quick smile.

"Still, I prefer to err on the side of efficiency at all times," said Soren. "The last thing I'd want to do is spend months lost in the Hatari Desert when Queen Nailah would gladly provide us with a guide."

Ike rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "If the planning had only been up to me, I don't think I even would have considered that."

"I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit. I'm sure you would've realized eventually." Soren gave Ike a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Lucky for me, I have you to think five steps ahead for me."

Brushing Soren's hair aside, Ike bent down and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"I guess so," said Soren. Cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment, he rubbed at the spot where Ike had kissed him.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing's  _wrong_ , no. I just... I'm not really used to this yet."

Ike raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Soren,  _this_ has been going on for more than a year now."

Soren cleared his throat, pointedly looking away. "The circumstances are entirely different now. Even if we were together, it was completely different from how it is now. Both of us always had other things to worry about--supplying the mercenaries, coordinating with the command staff of the Laguz Alliance or the Apostle's Army..."

"I suppose that's a good point." Ike's hand strayed to the hilt of the sword strapped to his back, the leather-wrappings worn from hard use. "We'd been fighting for so long, I'd almost forgotten what it was like to have a quiet evening. It's nice, isn't it?"

"It is." The night breeze stirred the grass, and Soren shivered slightly.

"Cold?"

"Not really--"

Before he'd even had a chance to fully reply, Ike had moved closer, wrapping his cape around both of them. "Is that better?"

Smiling, Soren leaned into Ike, resting his head against his shoulder, and wrapped his own arm around Ike's waist. "It is."

The two sat side by side, warmed by each other's presence, and looked up to the night sky.

Behind them, the lands they had fought and bled to protect faded into the darkness. Ahead were new horizons, an adventure for the two of them to share.

_A journey to lands that few from Tellius, if any, have ever seen... not exactly how I imagined I'd be spending my "retirement."_

Soren shifted closer, resting his head against Ike's chest and taking comfort in the sound of his steady heartbeat. He smiled in contentment.

_Still... I could think of no one I would rather have by my side._


End file.
